


怀孕的兔子先生

by tufff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 兔子假孕梗，公兔子哲也被纳什疼♂爱到怀孕啦





	怀孕的兔子先生

在黑子来美国的大约三周后，开始变得有些奇怪。白天刚起床便缠着纳什说自己胸闷又痛，要纳什给他看看。纳什看了那娇滴滴的小奶子好一会，又是摸又是舔的，实在没发现有什么异样：“不过，好像大了一点吧？”纳什伸出手指戳了一下那对可爱的小鸽子，被黑子一下拍掉又瞪了一眼：“都说了很痛了，不可以戳。”

“好吧好吧，我的公主大人。”纳什无奈掀开了被子起身，露出他那精壮的身材，在后背结实的肌肉上覆着的不仅是纹身，还有星星点点昨天爱人留下的指甲痕。

掀开的被子漏了点风，黑子连忙将自己团成一团，又要纳什帮他把枕头堆在一起。在重重叠叠的枕头窝被子山里，黑子只伸出了一颗头左顾右盼，看着纳什穿衣服。

纳什弯下腰摸了摸他的凌乱头发，笑道：“你搁这搭窝呢？围得这样严严实实的。”

“哼，你快去练习吧，不然一会晚了锡伯又要说我霸占你了。”

和黑子在一起后的纳什像终于常备储备粮的餍足野兽，在黑子面前收起了一身利刺，只是偶尔还会露出他那嗜血凶兽的一面。若是其他人，可万万想不到他还有给人下厨房做早餐的时候。

“我做了三明治你一会起来吃，牛奶热一下再喝。训练完了中午我回来一起吃饭。”纳什体谅黑子昨晚又被自己做的狠了，今天怕是要在床上赖床大半天。

“知道了，纳什君。”黑子已转过头自顾自地缩在刚搭好的窝里了。

可还没等到中午，自家小恶魔的电话就打来了：“纳什，我胸痛肚子也难受，呜呜呜……”

“这到底是怎么了，我现在就回去。”

连忙赶回了家，黑子却还窝在他刚搭的小巢里，显然还未起床，泪气盈盈地巴望着纳什。纳什正要上床，却被黑子叫住了：“等一下！请不要碰倒我的窝。”黑子慢悠悠地开了条小道，示意一米九的高大纳什从那缝隙里钻进来。

纳什实在是对这娇气小恶魔无法了，只能尽量缩着身子靠近窝里的黑子。被窝里空间很小，纳什长手长脚地将黑子整个人都包住了，他有着一张看上去很邪魅的脸，现在面上却堆满了讨好，让他看起来有些滑稽，像只不知道如何讨伴侣喜欢的笨拙大猫。他那外人面前总是抿起的薄唇此时在黑子额头上落下细密的吻：“胸怎么又痛了？”

“都怪你今天戳痛我了。”许是身体不适，黑子今天总忍不住对纳什百般娇作。

“不是早上就不舒服了吗，去看看医生吧？”纳什一边慢悠悠地揉着黑子柔软的肚子，一边安慰今天自家格外需要怜爱的小妻子。

“不想去。要你摸摸。”黑子掀起睡衣露出了饱受疼爱的身子。他刚结婚不到一年，正是夫夫两人最甜腻相恋的时候。他向昨晚的罪魁祸首展示着身上的“罪证”，将一项项罪名安插在纳什身上：“昨天是不是因为你射里面了才肚子痛的？胸也怪你老摸。”

“明明都帮你清洗过了，之前你都不会肚子痛啊？”纳什手上摩挲着黑子的身子，下身却悄悄硬了，一根热棍子直戳戳地硌在黑子小屁股下，却被黑子无情的一巴掌拍掉。

“不要，不想做。”

“这可由不得你了，”纳什碧绿色的眼眸冷冽，那一瞬间露出了他原本的凶兽本性，下一秒，他又恢复到平时的状态，轻吻黑子小巧绯色的鼻尖，腿下却动作不停，“那就让我在外面蹭蹭。”

纳什环着黑子在那狭小的空间里分开了他的双腿，用已经粗红胀大的性器暧昧地摩擦着黑子柔软的腿间。工作后的黑子久不运动，曾经练过的一点肌肉也变成了如今被养的柔嫩敏感的肌肤，现在这被娇生惯养的皮肉却要被用来做最下流淫乱的事情，让黑子脸颊飞上两片彩霞。

平时都在自己体内进出的性器此刻却只浅浅擦过穴口，让黑子感到了一点空虚瘙痒。被窝里空气流动不通，自己身上的奶香混合着纳什夹杂了汗味的男人气息紧紧地包围着自己，让黑子更加动情了。他憋不住维持正常人形，两只兔耳朵与兔尾巴都不由自主地冒了出来。黑子的兔耳朵并不像平常兔子一样长，又短又小的像两个小尖，最适合被纳什含在口中舔舐玩弄。纳什一口含住粉嫩得如同樱花花瓣的小耳朵，细小的绒毛被润湿了羞答答地黏在耳间。

上面受了疼爱，下面的洁白短尾也随着腿间性器的摩擦轻轻颤抖，纳什恶意地抽出肉棒，粗暴地顶在那毛茸茸的尾巴上，又用肉棒抽打着可怜的短尾。兔子尾巴本就是兔子身上最敏感的地方，却受了可恶性器的捣弄，黑子两股战战，连自己辛苦堆好的被窝都不要了，几欲爬出纳什的掌控范围，却又被他的手牢牢锁住。

“请不要再玩弄我的尾巴了。”知道害怕的黑子这会倒不卖娇了，还记得说敬语，却被纳什淡笑拒绝。肉棒铃口处流出的粘腻液体皆涂抹在黑子原本洁白蓬松的尾巴上，让他又羞又恼。黑子本最爱干净，自己一身皮毛皆是平日小心养护，现在却只能任人欺凌，偏生这人还是自己认定的丈夫，也不知道上哪说理去。

纳什顶着粗长阴茎，一路从尾骨间的短毛尾巴滑蹭过臀缝深处的穴口、再顶弄到会阴处，将黑子玩弄得连连求饶甜叫。黑子被玩弄得迷糊间，却想起曾经老人说过的话，顿时惊醒，忙转过头跟纳什说：“我可能怀孕了？”

纳什听了只笑，身下性器却又胀大了一寸，下身动作不停问：“哲也不是公兔子吗，公兔子也能怀孕？”

“不过搭窝涨奶，的确是兔子怀孕的征兆，只是哲也身上只见胸闷不见涨奶，看来我还要多努力。”便放过两只被玩弄得湿哒哒的耳朵，一路俯下身去努力帮小兔子疏通奶孔了。


End file.
